phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sergio Fighters/Trophy List
These are all the trophies that appear in Super Sergio Fighters in their respective Trophy Boxes, which appear in the Wii U version. Newsboy Squadron (1) *Sergio the Hedgehog *Jorge Mario *Marta Rose *Dani *Laura Toadstool *Shade the Hedgehog Newsboy Squadron (2) *Luisianna *Alvaro Bandicoot *Carlos Wario *Silvia *Ian Whitewings *Alba Crystalia Sergio's counterparts *Sergio Dimensions *Sarah the Hedgehog *Speedster T. *Sergio the Hedgehog (Deviant Boom) *Rainbow Blur *Beta Sergio Legacy of Villains *Alfonso Koopa *Alfonso Jr. *Lord Nightmare *Yokorona Oniika *Dr. Mechanix *Nacht *Obscuria Alfonso's Robot Masters *Lunar Man *Gum Woman *Ivy Woman *Boxer Man *Hex Man *Titan Man *Virus Man Rivals *Thunder the Dark Hedgehog *Cosmic Marta *Zion Darkwings *Ms. L *Viralius Deathbird *'????' *Walton Phoenixverse *Mike Phoenix *Michelle Phoenix *Mika Phoenix *Phoenix Dual Strike *Connie Dragon *Spiralsong '????' *'????' *'????' *'????' *'????' *'????' *'????' *'????' Bro-some 4 & The 4 Inflatees *Numa *Numette *Dalton *Dahlia *Hema Tytto Legend of Zelda: Force of 4 *Link (Force of 4) *Sapphira *Rey *Umbrius *Vaati (Force of 4) *Light Arrow Classic Mode *MasterHand.EXE *CrazyHand.EXE *Virus Core *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Robot Horde Items *Beam Sword *P-Balloon *Cape Feather *Metal Box *Phoenix Feather Team Fortress 2 Fan-verse *Scout-Gal *Sandvich *Sticky Grenade *Scout-Gal (alt.) *Giant Soldier Bot *Übercharge Pokemon Electric Blue & Turquoise *Seedline *Campfy *Puddlermaid *Voltcupine *Blockiant *Beautygum *Kasprint Cerso Legends *Teslaur *Posella *Neitural *Scorpanium *Spectroma *Magmarab *Judgamus *Bipos J.U.M.P. *Jennifer *Rhonda *Tiffany *Sarah *Evelyn *J.U.M.P. Badge Sergy92 *Bady & Lil' Chirps *Ms Lifeguard *Mr Lifeguard *Marbleman *Alisia *Prince Hexo Deviant Pals (1) *'???? '(Alt.) *Lollie *Sphere Sister *Melina Retron (Alt.) *Artorius Revana *Ambipucca *Skitz Deviant Pals (2) *Ginzo *Kae *Waka *Sakurako *Cypher the Cyborg-Pony *Agent Blonde *Lasti Sisters *Lasti Sisters(ALT) Team Quest *Lionel Toddson *Dora Venow *Vengerion *Amy Kane *The Norton Brothers The Sergy Gals *Marta Rose (alt.) *Laura Toadstool (alt.) *Luisianna (alt.) *Silvia (alt.) *Alba Crystalia (alt.) *Hot Air Suit Phoenix Corps Members (1) *Megan Wilson *Kathline Phoenix *Beauty Phoenix *Saiiko Thunderhand *Pop Rosa *Phoenix Dragon *Serena Speedstorm *Mizu Lilypad Phoenix Corps Members (2) *Goldia The Yellow Mage *Paintina Rainbow *Miss Nekotron 64k *Connie Phoenix *Claire Bazooka *Ryuki SmashQueen *Cynthia Frostbird *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings Phoenix Corps Members (3) *Gogeta Phoenix *Hyper Metal Mike *M.I.K.A.-Z3 *Akumi Fallenstar *Ami P. Infinity *Yumi Morphmix *Chef Tamago Baconbits *David Thunderhawk Phoenix Corps Members (4) *Alex R. Factori *Alice Nightshade *Lana Von Lois *Lina Earthshaker *Rising Phoenix *Neko Gold *Chanelle *Umi Blueslime Phoenix Corps Members (5) *Nurse Hikari *Hita the Fire Spirit *Lunar Phoenix *Athena Tornado *Chronos Phoenix *Julie Skybird *'????' *'????' Earth-0 (1) *Goku Phoenix *Goku Phoenix (ALT) *Omni Big Bang Universe / Ultimate Super Galaxy Phoenix Fist *Koji Metalhawk *Sakura Phoenix *Master Gouken Omniken *Vegeta Deathbird *Broly Fexin *Gendo Oblivion Earth-0 (2) *Gohan Zetto *Raiden Oniika *Firefly StormChaser *Kabuto Metalhawk *Itachi Erasjin *Larvae *Kaitlyn Amaranthine *Crystal Geass Primordial Pantheon (1) *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Delta *Epsilon *Zeta *Eta *Theta Primordial Pantheon (2) *Iota *Kappa *Lambda *Mu *Nu *Xi *Omicron *Pi Primordial Pantheon (3) *Rho *Sigma *Tau *Uplsion *Phi *Chi *Psi *Omega Zetto Female Phoenix Alliance(1) *Mikanelle *Clover Green *Chispa the Pyromancer *Jennifer Hathaway *Rovia Female Phoenix Alliance(2) *Sugar Sweet *Nova *Malana *Lepidra *Angelina G.I.R.L.(1) *Melina Retron *Explosiva *Madam Eris *Splice *Slipperfuzz *Blu G.I.R.L.(2) *Borassus Nalga *Nadia *Scorara *Christina *Replikate Obilvion Force(1) *Ketsu Obilvion *Berserk Mode - Obilvion Impact *Kenda Obilvion *Tartaros Obilvion *Persphone Obilvion *Gouki Obilvion Obilvion Force(2) *Kurai Obilvion *Shiki Obilvion *Jill StormChaser *Ketsunelle *Shadia Obilvion *Yolei Digicode Obilvion Force(3) *Macria SizeShifter *Amanda Avalache *Felicia Firestorm *Mistress Inubot 13k *Silva The Gray Enchantress *DJ D3M0N-X Obilvion Force (4) *Jenny GatlingGun *Fernir Frostwolf *Trina ToxicSnake *Herro Tranzam *Eric EarthLizard *Lisa AquaShark Final Smashes (1) *Golden Jorge *Hypernova *PSI Starstorm *Bass Cannon *Drill Bombardment *Spicy Garlic Breath *Chaos Blast *Luisiannary Avalanche Final Smashes (2) *Great Sacred Treasure *Darkness Strike *Black Hole + Mega Laser *Super Beta Sergio *Doom Satellite Robot *Fire Paint *Thunder Blast Final Smashes (3) *Kaiser Mode *Turbo Taco *Gigalloon Mode *Chain Attack *Pulse Grenade Launcher *Scope Laser *Final Smash *Darkwings' Final Smash Final Smashes (4) *Super Bird *Intense Session *Final Smash *Final Smash *Volt Switch *Seismic Toss *Sisters' Final Smash DLC Trophys * ?????-?????? ??????? * ???????? ?? ?????-? * Masako Tengu * Zenshiro * Mega Mika Phoenix * Mega Yokorona Oniika * Mega Michelle Phoenix * Spiral Ashura Mike Phoenix * Getter Reaper Viralius Deathbird * ??????? ??????? Ketsu Obilvion * Harmony Healer Nurse Hikari * Rainbow Power Spiralsong * ?????? ?????? Goku Phoenix * ??????? ????? ???? * ??????? ?????? Megan Wilson * ?????? ?????? Jennifer Hathway * Rainbow Power Telltale Heart * ??????? ??????? Libra * Mike Phoenix (Deviant Boom) * Mika Phoenix (Deviant Boom) * Inkling! Mika Phoenix * Bro-some 4 (Super Forms) * Numa (Deviant Boom) * Dalton (Deviant Boom) * ???? (Deviant Boom) * Lollie (Deviant Boom) * Alfonso Koopa (Deviant Boom) * Libra (ALT) * Final Smash * Creator! Michelle Phoenix * Elena Sphinx * Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix * Solar Spiral Savior Michelle Phoenix * Gemini Mika * Patchouli Konzetsu * Candy * Zant * Rari Kessho * KamuiSunasoomon - Omega Mode (Young Mike Phoenix - Final Form) * Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (Manga Aura) * Steven Spiralspeed * Spectrum Savior Mika Phoenix * Shin/Platinium Savior Mike Phoenix (LOP:Prism Vs Phantom) * Maika (SSF:U) * Phantom Legion (LOP:Prism VS Phantom) * Phantom Speedster (LOP: Prism Vs Phantom) * Prism Enforcer Mike Phoenix (LOP:Prism Vs Phantom) * Prism Enforcer Mika Phoenix (LOP:Prism Vs Phantom) * Mike Phoenix Origin Form (LOP:Prism Vs Phantom) * Warlock (LOP:FW - DLC Pack 2+Final) * The Dark Empress (LOP:FW Final DLC) * God Of Destruction! Mike Phoenix (LOP:Prism Vs Phantom) * Phantom Legion Outfit Mika Phoenix (LOP:FW - Final DLC Pack) * "Concept" Phantom Phoenix/Emperor / Phantom Legion Outfit Mike Phoenix (What If?) * Agent-Chan and Michelle-chan (LOP:FW Final DLC Pack) * Void Shogun - 1st Form (LOP:FW - Final DLC Pack) * Void Shogun -Final Form (LOP:FW - Final DLC Pack) * Metamorphsis Opal (Phoenixverse) * Candentia (SSF:U) (Shadowed) * ???????? (SSF:U) (Shadowed) * Void Shogun - ???? ????? ???? (LOP:FW - Final DLC) (Shadowed) * ????????? ????? (????? ????? ????) Mike Phoenix (LOP:FW - Final DLC) * (Transformation Awakened - Final Form) Mika Phoenix (LOP:FW - Final DLC) * Magical Girl Phoenix & Her Allies (Phoenixverse? - Last Trophy) Category:Games Category:Super Sergio Fighters